Shades Arisen
by Troynass
Summary: After things have been going well in Eragon's city Lundo, a new Rider arrives with dire news. An army of Shades is approaching Alagaësia quickly, and Eragon knows everything is doomed when he finds out who is leading it. With the help of the Word, five new riders, and the visit from another fandom Eragon might be able to overcome this terrifying army of red-haired Shades.
1. Our Humble Home

Eragon stood atop the huge Kontor Cliff overlooking Lundo, the city he had created for the new dragons and their riders. Saphira stood next to him looking very proud at their creation. It had been just two years since they left Algaësia but there were already four glittering houses in the valley.

The first task that Eragon gave every Rider and dragon was to build their own house or go without shelter. There were just three. A dwarf, an urgal, and a human. The fourth house was his own.

Eragon saw a beautiful silver dragon take flight and rise towards the cliff. Eragon smiled and waved at the Rider. The Rider waved back. Landing next to him the Rider dismounted.

"Good day Eragon-Elda," said Lucipher, "Good day Saphira-Elda." Silverein hummed with his musical voice and said, _how are you today Eragon and Saphira-Elda?_

"Why great thank you," said Eragon, "you two are up early the day has just started." _We wanted to tell you of the news that we bring from Algaësia. We know that it is only but our third day here and our house is not even fully completed but we wanted tell you that the other egg you sent back, the green and brown one has hatched for an elf by the name of Vanir but ten days ago._

"Vanir!?" Eragon exclaimed with an incredulous look at Saphira. "The young elf with black hair that won't shut up?"

"Yes master that is a very accurate description of him," said Lucipher with a chuckle, "you should've heard him after that dragon hatched for him." Eragon smiled at the thought and returned his gaze to the beautiful valley and saw that the dwarf Fortün and the urgal Sartar had emerged from their houses and were chat ting in the square. Eragon motioned for Lucipher to follow him and mounted Saphira and took off. Saphira wasted no time and dove straight at the ground with such speed that Silverein was left way behind.

Fortün laughed and waved at him and the two remaining dragons on the ground spewed fire into the air. Fortün and Sartar had been in the valley for almost a year now. Their dragons were still significantly smaller than Saphira but nearly ten feet longer than Silverein who was only three months old. Sartar walked up to Eragon after he landed and greeted him and Saphira. Fortün did the same. The two dragons prance out from behind Fortün's house and approached Eragon and Saphira. The one on the left was slightly smaller and a beautifully rusty bronze color, her name was Elenea, she was bonded with Fortün. The one on the right was larger and was a dark orange color, his name was Razün and he was bonded with Sartar. Razün greeted Saphira first, then Eragon; Elenea, vise-versa.

Eragon opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by the roar of a dragon. He turned and looked at Silverein accusingly but Silverein's boise echoed in his head _not me look on the horizon_. Eragon did as he was told and smiled. A very small green and brown dragon was approaching and puffing smoke the whole way. On its back was a figure whooping with delight. All Riders mounted and took to the air to meet Vanir and his dragon.

"Hello friends," yelled Vanir when they got in ear-shot, "this is Sultan my dragon and I am thrilled to join you."

"Hello Vanir," proclaimed Eragon using magic to make his voice amplified, "Welcome to Lundo our humble home for eternity." The other Riders chuckled knowingly but Vanir was new here.

"I bring news of the upmost importance, allow us to land and discuss," said Vanir swooping towards the clearing below them. Razün immediately flew off to get a deer he caught earlier for Sultan and Eragon looked at Vanir.

"What news is this," questioned Eragon.

"A new evil has arisen in Algaësia," started Vanir, "An unstoppable force of 500 shades have arrived on the Western coast of Algaësia near Vroengard. Arya, Nasuada, Orik, and Nar Garzhvog have all met to discuss this problem. This is infinite times worse than Galbatorix, Eragon, they need your help. They need all of your help."

Eragon thought for a moment then shook his head, "No. We will not go back because we cannot help in any way to make the difference in this new war. There is only one person who can and you know this Vanir, that person is Elva.


	2. Decisions

"That is unacceptable Eragon-Elda," yelled Lucipher, "do you forget how much people love you, how much they respect you. You may think they forgotten you but you are wrong oh you are so wrong. Sure maybe some people do not remember just how great you are but if you go back everyone will be rallied to you. You are the people's hero, everyone loves you."

All through Lucipher's rant Eragon had been thinking. And he knew that if he were to go back there would be one thing that he definitely needed.

"Ok," Eragon said and the surprise on Lucipher's face was obvious, "I will go back but I have three conditions. One that I must find Murtagh and bring him back with me, two that you four stay here, and three that the eggs and Eldunarí stay with you." Lucipher opened his mouth to protest but Eragon raised a hand, "those are my requirements, you obey them or I do not go." Lucipher nodded miserably.

All throughout this Fortün and Sartar had remained silent, now Sartar spoke up, "At least take Fortün and I with you, you had less training then us when you killed Durza and we are ready.

Eragon looked at Sartar and opened his mouth to speak, "You are right, I was younger than you when I killed Durza, but I could not have done it without Arya and there were not 499 other Shades trying to kill me at the same time!" Eragon yelled the last part to put emphasis on just how scary this situation was. Besides you have not finished your training and the only way to defeat Shades easily is with the Word and you will not learn that for another year at least. So no, you may not come with me.


	3. Danger

Lucipher sat on his bed and pondered what had just happened. Eragon had chosen him, HIM! Over the three riders, two of whom were very experienced and could probably help in a huge way and one that, only just becoming a Rider, was an elf and that said a lot for itself. He wondered what he had that they didn't. It sure wasn't experience, it definitely wasn't wisdom, and it sure as hell wasn't skill. What was it then. Lucipher was planning on going to ask Eragon himself when Silverein's voice echoed in his head, _You have all of those things little one._ Lucipher snorted _No I do not Silverein. I definitely do not. _

_Why did I pick you then, _She asked. _Cause you're stupid. _This time he could her Silverein snort from outside of his house. _I am most definitely NOT stupid Lucipher and you should know that. _Lucipher just started laughing. Silverein's head pushed through the canvas opening that he had made for her. _Look in my eye Lucipher. What do you see. _Lucipher saw an eye, a beautiful hazy blue eye but an eye at that_. _

"Not much," said Lucipher aloud. _There you are wrong and I know it. Focus little one, focus and see what there is to see inside of my eye. _This time Lucipher focused really hard and he saw. He saw an eye full of knowledge, a young eye at that, but still one very smart. And he realized that his dragon was brilliant. Smarter than Saphira even.

"I have seen," said Lucipher aloud, "and now, I know." _Your in-training counterparts have not been able to do that yet, Lucipher. I talked with Eragon and it even took him three months into his training. He sees potential in you Lucipher and rightly so. _Lucipher beamed and uttered a word under his breath, "piké." Pack. All of his clothes flew into a bag along with his other meager possessions and Lucipher stood up and set it by the door.

Eragon's smile was very wide as Silverein told him what Lucipher did early in that day in his house. _He could literally see who I was and I could feel it. It was very bone-chilling and exciting. It brings new meaning to knowing someone better than I know myself. I know that he could guess my true name right now if I asked him too, as I could guess his._

_You are young but brilliant Silverein, _started Eragon, _Thank you, rest we have a long couple of days ahead of us._


	4. Fear

_ERAGON!_ Eragon's ears perked up as he heard Silverein's voice echo through his head. He could hear Saphira trumpet outside his house as she took flight. The other dragons bugled calls of response to Saphira. A flood of images filled his head from Silverein of what she saw. He immediately donned his silver tunic and sapphire blue cape, throwing on his blue armor in haste. Sprinting out the door with with Brisingr in hand he saw all five dragons in the air and all of their Riders assembled in the middle of the square, yelling to be heard over each other. Eragon stepped into the group and silenced them all.

"Mount up we are leaving," Eragon said in a rushed tone. None of the Riders said anything but instead called back their dragons. Saphira had not even touched the ground when Eragon had leaped up into the saddle. He had his legs strapped in before the others had even got in the saddle.

"LET'S GO!," yelled Eragon. Saphira roared so as to emphasize his point. They took into the air and began climbing to an altitude that the Shades' magic could not reach. Eragon heard a cry and swiveled his head. Fortün had fallen out of the now burned saddle and was plummeting to the ground.

Eragon pointed to her, "Rïsa!" She stopped in mid fall and began to rise through the air. As Eragon was lifting her to Elenea another bolt of blinding red light struck her in the side of the head and she went limp. Elena cried out and dove towards the now lifeless body of Fortün. Eragon released her as he knew she was dead. Elenea kept diving towards her falling body. Eragon opened his mind and was about to tell her to stop when another bolt of light struck her in the chest and he felt her life force die. Saphira moaned _NOOO!_

Eragon's eyes stung with tears as spurred Saphira forward. Eragon could feel the other Rides' and dragons' sorrow but he paid it no heed as he continued forward. Eragon heard another scream but did not look back as recognized the voice and could not bear to see Sartar die as well, although he knew what had happened as he felt another presence disappear.

Eragon saw a blinding light flash out of the corner of his eye and everything went quiet. He could not even hear the wind in his ears. Everything was the same as before but he could hear nothing. Eragon tried to keep his eyes open as he knew that he may never open them again if closed them. At last he could not keep them open any longer and the last thing that he felt before slipping into the void was the feeling of falling, and Eragon didn't care.

Lucipher was scared. It was something that he had never felt before. It was fear that spurred him to safety. Sartar and Fortün were dead, so were their dragons. Eragon was falling towards the Shades right now. _Dive Silverein! Dive! _

_The only hope for him now is us surviving and getting help. _Lucipher grimaced at the ugly reality. Silverein veered left towards the Beor Mountains and saw Saphira do the same, moaning for her in-danger Rider all the while. Lucipher looked down and saw a huge cloud of dust fly up as Eragon struck the ground. Lucipher could not feel his presence anymore and prayed to the gods that he didn't believe in that it was just because the distance was too great, and that he was not dead.

Vanir didn't look back as Fortün died. He didn't look back when Sartar died. He didn't even look back when Eragon fell to his almost certain death. He didn't know how he knew these things be he just knew. He had been that way his entire life. He could just tell when stuff happened. Sometimes he could even tell stuff before it happened. He was planning on asking Eragon about it but now it looked like he would never get that chance. _Where shall we go,_ asked Sultan hesitantly. _The Beor Mountains. _Vanir didn't know how he knew to go there but he just did.

Sure enough as they got closer to the Mountains they saw Lucipher atop Silverein riding astride to a Riderless Saphira. The sight broke his heart as he knew that bond that they held. Just as he was about to open his mind to them he felt something tugging in his mind. _STOP!_ He screamed with his mind at the three. They all stopped abruptly as a ray of black light flared up right in front of Saphira's nose. Saphira roared and dove straight downward. Silverein howled but didn't follow Sultan roared as well. They both accelerated as fast as they could towards the Beor mountains. Some of there great speed came from determination, but mostly it came from fear.


End file.
